Heero Hood Part one
by Koharu Kage
Summary: Ok this is a Gundam Wing, Robin Hood crossover


  
Note: This is a Robin Hood Gundam Wing Crossover for all you Robin Hood fans out there  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters expect Lily Sonia. Dragonheart and I don't own the story of Robin Hood or the character of Robin Hood  
  
  
  
Character Guide   
  
  
Cast   
  
Robin Hood = Heero Yuy (Robin Hood's real name is Robert of Locksley) (And Heero's is going to wear the green tights please don't whistle)   
Maid Marian = Relena Peacecraft  
Little John = Duo Maxwell (little John's real name is John Little)  
Lady In Waiting = Lily Sonia Dragonheart  
Prince John = Traiz Kusrinada   
Guy of Gisbourne = Lady Une (for those who don't know this, this person is an outlaw and he hired to capture Robin Hood in the classic book of Robin Hood)  
  
Friar Tuck = Quatre Winner  
Will Scarlet = Trowa Barton (Will Scarlet is Robin Hood's nephew)  
The Sheriff of Nottingham = Milliardo Peacecraft  
King Richard of the Lion's Heart = Wufei Chang (he the last person on the list)  
The Witch of the Tower Latrine = Hilde   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero Hood part one  
  
It was high noon on a beautiful summer day, and Sankwood Forest seemed to be sleeping. Hardly a breeze stirred the leaves, and only sounds were the low hum of insects and soft, sweet  
song of a bird.  
Hidden among the green leaves of the trees, a young boy stood close by one of the paths that twisted and turned through the wood. He was dressed all in green, and his face was tanned from the sun and the wind. His eyes showed no emotion in them, and his body was tall and strong. In one hand he carried a bow, and a leather pouch filled with arrows hung from his belt.  
  
This boy was Heero Yuy of the colonies, a freeman some wealth. Everyone called him Heero Hood. He spent most of hie time in the forest. He used the quietness to sneak up on his victims.  
Heero Hood made his way through the forest glades, for he was eager to see the lady he loved most in the world. Fair Relena was the daughter of a nobleman. As he made his way he bumped into Little Duo he's faithful friend and fellow member of his merry men. "Yo Heero Hood where ya going in such a hurry man" Little Duo said "none of your concern Little Duo" Heero Hood said as he walked by Little Duo. But Little Duo would not give up "hey are ya going to see Maid Relena I bet you have a thing for her" Little Duo said "NO" Heero Hood said and kept on walking "then are you going in the direction of Prince Traiz castle unless you planing on steeling some money to feed those who can't afford it again" Little Duo said "yes that and Maid Relena I have to kill her remember she knows too much about me" Heero Hood said. He continued to walk Little Duo followed him "hey I might as well help ya man" Little Duo said cheerfully. It was mid noon by the time they got to Prince Traiz castle. "So O might leader how do we get in," Little Duo asked. Heero Hood looked around the area. The castle was made of stone and covered in green ivory and roses it had a drawbridge made of old wood and guards were positioned every were on the castle walls there also was a murky mot surrounding it. The drawbridge was up so no one could get into the palace. "I have a plan wait here Little Duo" Heero Hood said and slunk into the forest.  
  
  
Heero Hood made his way to town and looked around. He was wearing a disguise. A brown cloak with patches all over it and a hood covering he face and black glasses covering his eyes made him look like a blind man. He made his way to the church and there he spotted Friar Quatre who at the time was handing out gold coins for the poor people of Sankham "Dear people give bless to the kind Heero Hood who has take in this money from that phony king who has robed us of our money and lives" Friar Quatre said joyously as he handed out money. "Why thank you kind Friar" Heero Hood said and toke off his disguise "Heero Hood it be you son" Friar Quatre said with a bright smile on his face. The people all looked at him in awe and started talking. "Friar I need a favor of you" Heero Hood said "ask away and try me best to whatever it is ya need" Friar Quatre said "as you know Prince Traiz respect people of the church I need you to make a diversion so me and Little Duo can get in without trouble" Heero Hood said. Friar Quatre nodded his head "that my friend I can do" Friar Quatre said with that Heero Hood put his disguise back on and went back to were Little Duo was waiting for him.  
  
  
An hour later  
  
  
Friar Quatre was nevus if he made one mistake it could be his head. He looked ahead at the drawbridge. He waited for the drawbridge to drop to the ground. Heero Hood was counting on him.  
  
Five minuets later  
  
Friar Quatre was entering the castle he was being led to Prince Traiz himself.   
  
  
To be continued   
  
  
If I should keep writing this please tell me what ya think   



End file.
